


New Generation Visual Aids

by RandomestFandoms



Series: Rose Weasley and the New Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Family, Fancast, Gen, Images, Instagram, Outfits, Pictures, Social Media, dance, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the fancasts for the major characters in the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fancasts

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this story is actually just a list of the fancasting for references

Holland Roden as Rose Weasley 

Dylan Sprayberry as Hugo Weasley

Dylan O'Brien as James Sirius Potter

Logan Lerman as Albus Severus Potter (Tyler Posey in many edits) 

Bella Thorne as Lily Luna Potter

Jacob Artist as Fred Weasley II

Jessica Sula as Roxanne Weasley

Ashely Benson as Victoire Weasley

Dianna Agron as Dom Weasley

Daniel Sharman as Louis Weasley

Thomas Brodie Sangster as Lysander Scamader

Dane DeHann as Lorcan Scamander

Georgie Henley as Lucy Weasley

Sabrina Carpenter as Molly Weasley II

Bertie Gilbert as Scorpius Malfoy (Colton Haynes in many edits)

Dove Cameron as Gemini Malfoy  


Grant Gustin as Teddy Lupin


	2. Rose Weasley and the New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visual aids for Rose Weasley and the New Start (1st Year)

^Rose Gymnastics/Dance training outfit

^Rose coming home at Christmas- outfit

^Rose lyrical routines- Christmas (skirt only for Burn)

^Rose Acro Routines- Christmas

^Rose Jazz Routine- Christmas

^Rose Contemporary Routines- Christmas

^Rose Group Routine- Christmas


	3. Social Media pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram posts throughout the Wotter Children's lives (no spoilers)

(^ not what he meant Rose)

(^ the perks of being a metamorphogus)


End file.
